By identifying both the genetic factors and underlying conditions which influence the risk of Cryptococcus and Blastomycosis, it is our hope to aid in the reduction of these infections in the non-HIV infected population. We also intend to use the data collected from these subjects to identify treatment regimens which yield the optimal outcome. Eligible patients will be identified by a chart review of a patient database and informed consent will be obtained. A blood sample or buccal smear will be obtainedand then sent to the NCI for analysis. This project therefore has 4 objectives: 1) The identification of genetic factors which influence the risk and severity of cryptococcus neoformans in patients not infected with HIV. 2) To compare outcomes of Cryptococcal/Blastomycosis infection with allelic frequencies in non-clonal molecules that may be important for host defense. 3) To determine the importance of innate (non-clonal) immunity in host-defense. 4) To identify trends in the underlying diseases of those patients infected with Cryptococcus/Blastomycosis infection.